Smart Noel Vermillion
by Cardlover95
Summary: A strange phenomenal storm strikes NOL Headquarter and the victim is Noel Vermillion, Jin's secretary. Instead of dying or suffering damage, something about her changes dramatically that even stunned Jin. How will Jin deal with this situation? Read and review :D Rate M for vulgar language and theme.
1. Extraordinary

**Author's Note: Hi everyone, I'm here again. I've had very busy time moving back and forth to schools and cities. (T.T) Hence, I didn't have much time or concentration to do my stories more seriously. However, things seems to settle down a bit so I have time to do some writing. I checked the poll and decided to do a humorous story about Noel. This work is inspired a bit by VadeXtra's story: "Synchronicity" - I borrow 1 or 2 lines in his work. It's an awesome story and you should read it. It's not like me to write vulgar words or naughty sides of people but well, I want to try some new chemistry so I hope you're fine with it. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Smart Noel Vermillion**

**Chapter 1: Extraordinary**

It was a normal day, like any other days at the NOL headquarter. Jin Kisaragi, the infamous major with short temper, was twisting his pen, tapping his finger on the table out of boredom. A huge yawn told how much he hated the repetitive paper works and receiving news none of which seem to bring his thrill.

"Destroyed bridge ... people complaining... like hell I care. If they need it, build it." He flipped the next page. "Thief rate increase... next." His eyes brimmed with slight surprise by what was on the next news. "Ars Magus storm?"

"_Local folks reported that a huge and mysterious storm was sweeping through the Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi carrying powerful thunders that can inject Ars Magus of random effects. Several citizens have been struck by the storm and have been shown to have different effects such as: Old man become young man, temporary blindness, or inverted personality. To date, there has been any case that display serious threat to the NOL. Based on the background information of the victims of the storm, it is believed that the storm will only have severe effect if the person was weak in nature and high compatibility with Armagus."_

After a long pause, Jin crumbled all reports he had just read "This can't be more dumb! So damn boring!" and turned to his nearby garbage can which was decorated with a basketball rack. That was how he whimsically entertained himself. "Jin Kisaragi, number 10, was preparing for his famous 3-point shot. He aims and ..." Jin mumbled, imagining he was in a crowded stadium. It would have been a perfect shot had it not been for his office door banged so loudly by someone's sudden intrusion.

"So sorry, major! I'm late..." A panic female voice, an annoying and familiar one, mixed with her exhausting breath, clearly from her running, startled him as he threw the paper ball.

"...Shoot" In a weird trajectory, the ball flew out the target and hit the bin's edge and dropped on the ground with a sounds that was a big slap to Jin's pride. Rubbing his temper, Jin tried his best not to do away with the person right front of him.

"Noel Vermillion, I give you five seconds to get the hell out of here before I kill you in the cruelest way possible!"

"But... but Major, the paperwork needs ..."

"One." Jin spoke in a calm voice but inside it, he harbored every single bit of his murderous intention.

"M-M-Major, you just need a good cup of coffee and you'll be fine, I'm sure of it." Noel laughed sheepishly while walking to the coffee machine on the counter nearby and took a cup out.

"Two." The Major continued this countdown to death.

"I'll finish it in 1 sec, coming!" Noel sweated while awkwardly pouring the coffee in to the cup. However, the more she tried to calm Jin down, the more intense the aura around Jin became. His usual detached frown now turned into sharp eagle eyes that seemed to be able to kill the enemy outright.

"Here you go!" Noel cheerfully put the cup on Jin's table, with hope that the man would take it.

"T-Three." Jin muttered softly as his anger peaked.

"What did you say, Major? You mean thanks?" the blonde girl started to retreat toward the door.

"FIVE! DIE!" Without counting to four, Jin grabbed his sword and unsheathed it.

"Hiekk!" Noel stormed out of the room and closed it behind her; her face was pale with extreme fear.

STAB... the sword punctured through the wooden door and was just a few inches close to her neck. Noel gulped and ran out of the building in a flash while raging Jin shouted like a mad beast inside.

"I guess I can't come back there for awhile." The lieutenant looked back at the headquarter; after the near-death situation with Jin, Noel was frankly shaken to the core. Despite being with him for a long time, rarely did she witness his outburst that scary. And then, she decided to take a walk around, letting Jin vented his fury for the meantime. As she arrived at the NOL cafeteria, she found some female soldiers gathering around and gossiping about something.

"Mind if I join the conversation?" said Noel, attracting the attention of the group.

"Noel? What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in major Kisaragi's office now." said one of the soldiers.

"Let me guess, you messed things up again and he kicked your butt out." Said another one with the I-knew-it-all voice.

"Yeah, you're right." Noel flushed in embarrassment but it was no surprise for the soldiers as they had witnessed the Kisaragi major's wrath all the time and poor Noel, with miracle only God knew, still managed to keep her job for a few years. The most durable victim before Noel was a female aide who lasted no longer than a week and was fired cruelly with a harsh record that was a black mark in her profile.

"Don't worry, Noel. I think he still have some soft spot for you." said Sally, an NOL expert navigator, who was close friend to Noel beside Makoto.

"How can he have soft spot for me if he yelled at me every day and treated me so horribly?"

"You see, people usually hide their feeling by being mean to their object of affection." Sally winked. "If he doesn't have soft spot for you, how can you still keep your job for so long?"

Noel hoped it was the case but the way he treated her was nowhere like the act of expressing affection. It hurts her a lot when he used every most horrible word out of the dictionary to scold her whenever she made even the slightest mistake.

"Noel, do you like major Kisaragi?" One soldier asked her out of the blue.

"W-W-What do you mean I like major Kisaragi?" Noel blushed madly. "I admire his intelligence, he's ... so smart and reliable. He used to help people a lot too. I don't know what happened to him that made him a cold-hearted person like that."

"So you admit that you like him." teased Sally.

"I... I don't know. He was a lot different back when we were in the military academy."

"Oh really? Tell us about that!" Everyone was eagerly to know how the infamous was like in the past.

"It's a long story, Perhaps I'll tell you later about it."

"Awww... c'mon. What a letdown!"

"By the way, what were you talking about earlier?" asked Noel.

"We're just talking about the recent Ars Magus storm. It caused a lot of trouble but nothing too serious." And so they told her about the news and the victims with multiple types of effects.

"Have anyone found out its origin?" questioned Noel out of curiosity.

"None of the sort thus far and it's rumored that this storm may be carried by the wind to this place today, so stay alert."

"But I heard it only affect weak people or someone with high compatibility with Armagus. It shouldn't affect us that much since we're much stronger than those regular folks." Added Sally to relief the worriment.

"Since you're here, Noel. Do you want something? We can call it for you."

Noel shook her head "Not really, thanks. I just need to buy some coffee for major, I think he might have cooled down a bit." And then she bought a medium cup before leaving the cafeteria. "Bye everyone. I'll go back to my office now."

"Tell me when you two go on a date, ok?" shouted Sally from inside.

"Sally!" the lieutenant exclaimed and almost dropped the cup. Blushing like a ripped tomato, Noel rushed out to the gigantic yard in front of NOL headquarter. Noel usually came here whenever she was driven out of the office by Jin. It was a shame to admit the truth but still, she felt at ease to be all by herself in this huge space, feeling as if she was embraced by the whole universe. This place was the perfect place to observe the whole of this marvelous building. It was at the top of the Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi and from the highest floor, one can see the whole world opened before the eyes.

"It never failed to amaze me no matter how many times I look at it." Noel mumbled while sitting down at a tree base.

Thinking back about the earlier conversation, Noel again felt sad about Jin's terrible demeanor toward her. He used to be so caring and helpful, even since he earned the title Hero of Ikaruga, he was a completely different person; he hated everyone around him and would do everything by himself. Noel felt as if he was forced to work with her. "What've happened to you, Jin?" She whispered when a loud siren howled "Attention, attention, a dangerous power source is heading toward NOL headquater, all personnel are required to enter safe zone immediately. I repeat..."

"What's going on?" Noel stood up, looked at some security guards rushing toward the barrier area.

"What are you doing out there, girl? Come here!" An old security man gestured her find a shelter.

Before Noel could ask for more, the sky above her turned dark and an enigmatic cloud, like raging and corrupted beast hovered over the yard, roaring loudly with its thunders. Lighting of multiple colours flashed the sky and stroke down its "fist" on the buildings.

Sally saw her friend standing in the yard and swarmed by the dark and ferocious storm. "Noel! Run!"

"Ehh?" Noel didn't run, she was terrified by the cloud staring back at her with the glowing eye storm. In a flash, a thunder bolt stroke down to where she stood.

* * *

"Damn it, I give up!" Jin threw his pen on the table in frustration. Clearly, the paper work had irritated him in every single way possible.

"I'll go get some coffee. This shitty coffee tastes like junk." Jin opened the door forcefully.

In front of him, instead of the normal quiet hall, was NOL members running back and forth, sweating as if they had just returned from working out. "What's with this commotion?" Jin shouted and everyone turned to him. A long silence...

"I asked what is going here?" Jin asked again.

One young men came forth "Sir, the rumored storm came here and stroke on headquarter. Fortunately, the barrier managed to fend us from any damage but we had a victim of the storm."

"Is that so? You're dismissed." Jin walked away. As long as the victim wasn't him, he didn't care much.

"Errmm... sir?"

Jin turned back to the earlier soldier "Speak."

"The victim was lieutenant Vermillion." Contradict to what people thought, Jin didn't even flinch the eyebrow. He wasn't at all bothered by the fact and went away.

"Heh heh heh, it seems that bitch has gotten some trouble. God must have rid me of this damn garbage." Jin sneered and made his way to the cafeteria. As he looked out, the sky was clear as if the storm had never been there to begin with. "What a strange storm, not even a scratch on the ground or anything." Jin thought. Stepping in to the canteen, he found many soldiers chatting about the recent event. All of them turned their attention to his presence and saluted.

"Drop the formality. The storm has gone, focus on your lunch and get back to work quickly."

Sally came to him, she was close to tear. "You meanie major. Your cute aide was hit by the storm and you didn't even care?" said she while punching Jin with her puny arms.

"Excuse me?" Jin found this new impertinence rather amusing than frustrating.

"Noel acted differently after the storm, you should check her and look after her!" Sally continued but much to her dismay, Jin turned to the retailer and asked for a cup of coffee.

"Are you even listening?"

The major didn't look at Sally "What happened to her is none of my business. If she can't work anymore then I'll just fire her and get a new secretary. That Vermillion is useless at the first place already." The navigator fumed at his heartless remark.

"How could you say that!?" She shouted but Jin ignored it all and walked back to his office.

"Huh? Like I care. This is good chance to get rid of this steaming pile of trash." Taking a sip of coffee, Jin opened the door and found an extraordinary sight in his room. "Something's not right here." He thought. He came to the table "Where the heck is my paperwork?" The huge, unforgiving stack of paper, a pain in the ass had disappeared. It was not that he felt bad about have this stupid works done away with but that someone must have entered this room. Aside from him and Noel, no one could actually decipher the ars he put on his office door. "Unless that's a master hacker..." the major muttered while inspecting the room more. The pen he threw earlier was put back right to its host. The document he was trying to classify was organized to the drawer carefully.

"What the hell...is going on here?" Jin couldn't put into words.

"Hello, mister major." That familiar voice again. Jin shifted his attention to the voice direction. It was Noel closing the door behind her.

"What are you ... wait, didn't you got struck by the storm?" Just as Sally said, it didn't feel like the Noel he knew. She walked to him slowly and seductively. "I did all the reorganizing and don't you find my help ... worthy rewarding?"

"Hey, lieutenant, what can you do with that bird brain of yours" Jin was frustrated but at the same time, he was wondering if it was the effect of the storm.

"Oh well, too bad but I think you can't do anything to me." She leaned on him on the table while caressing his chin, her other hand made its way to his chest.

"What the fuck is this?" Jin reached out for his sword, ready to cut her to pieces.

It wasn't there.

"What! My Yukiane..." Noel pulled his collar, forcing him to look at her.

"I knew where you put the sword and I've hid it somewhere you don't know."

And before he knew anything, the lieutenant dragged his head down into a kiss. "Wuh wuh" Jin tried to resist but her grab on his neck was stronger. Her lip was soft, he had never tried that before and she was the superior one here. As she parted "Maybe you want to try even more?" she whispered to his ear. Jin panted, not sure if because he felt turned on by this situation or because he want to killed her so much that he couldn't even think clearly. Normally, he'd kill her mercilessly if she even thought about touching him. Yet, this was completely out of his wildest imagination. He was stunned by this flipping change.

"This is gonna a busy day." Jin murmured and took another sip of coffee, hoping that it was just because he didn't have enough sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Truth to be told, I lol"ed" so hard thinking about the scenario, hope you have the same experience. I hope to have some peaceful time to do some more writing. Stay tune for more. Thanks for reading and let me know how you feel. :D**

**Cardlover95.**

**P/S: You can give some suggestion in your comment and also tell me if the pace of the story is good enough. Thanks again.**


	2. Enough!

**Author's Note: Hey guys, it's Cardlover95 in action again! I've recently graduated from my college. Phew! Life's hard but I've gotten through phase 1, education. LOL! I'm so happy to get through with school. I'm having my summer. It's time for job searching and life responsibilities! At least now that I'm having quite a lot time in my hand, I want to do some writing so I won't get too dull. I hope this short chapter can lighten up your day with the barrage of joke about Jin and Noel. I still love this couple so damn much! I have recently gotten myself Chrono Phantasma, I'm so happy to indulge myself in the great story of this BlazBlue game!**

**Well, enough talking, enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

**Smart Noel Vermillion**

**Chapter 2: Enough!**

Jin sat still in his office. His eyes stared at the blank desk on which the mountain of paperwork used to lie. It was bizarre to him in every manner possible. He was dumbfounded by this change. It was not that he wanted to deal with those work; he was delighted to be relieved from such duty, in fact. It was the reason behind this difference was what ticked his very brain.

"Well, I suppose this little piece of trash can be "useful" once in a while." Jin murmured and looked around the room, trying to find some forms of entertainment to escape from the dead boredom. He tried to search for a piece of paper and perform his paper basketball shot. "DAMN IT, VERMILLION!" He yelled as the room was completely clean. There was not a single piece of paper he could find to throw away. The major looked at the wall, and picked the framed certificate which said: Jin Kisaragi – Promoted to the Major rank on … He did not care about that. The man quickly took out the frame, planning to crumble it into a paper ball. The door opened. Jin's about-to-be-excited face frowned into a sickened expression.

"My dear major! I have something for you." A sweet voice at the door sent a chill down Jin's spine. It was familiar; it was disgusting. Noel entered the room with a bright smile. Her hand held a tray of newly baked cookies. For a short moment, the major thought he saw the death's face in the steam smoking up from the surface of her deadly food.

"Lieutenant Vermillion, I … order you to get this damn piece of shit out of my office immediately. Cookies, I mean, food is not allowed in the office under any circumstances." Jin's voice was stern. He wanted to, once again, clearly established his dominance over her, his lowly subordinate. His eyes shot out a deadly glare at Noel, who looked back at him without any fear or concern.

"What's wrong, my major? You haven't been looking well recently. I … I just" It was not her deadly cooking skills that terrified him; it was her unwavering advance that intimidated him the most. The usual timid and clumsy Noel that he used to take pleasure bullying was gone. It was a complete different persona that encountered him this time.

"I just want to take a good care of my beloved major." She walked toward him.

"Stay where you are, lieutenant. I. Order. You. So!" He stressed each word, hoping that she would obey.

"B-but Major, you should at least try one of my cookies. It was all of my effort, my affection poured into this work of … art" Noel's teary eyes made Jin wanted to puke. He was familiar with her crying face every time he yelled at her uselessness. However, this expression was that of an over-zealous girl.

"PIECE OF ART, MY ASS! I'LL KILL YOU THIS INSTANCE!" Jin flung his fist with all of his fury. Noel dodged with ease while ensuring that her movement would not catapulted her cookies all over the place.

"Did you ... just dodged my attack?" Jin shot an ice arrow at her just to watch her evade the spell effortlessly again.

"Major, that's so mean of you." Noel pouted, picking up a cookie from her tray. "I guess I should feed you with one of this and you will be happy again."

"NO! I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOUR BULLSHIT! GET OUT OF THIS ROOM!" Jin angrily launched his barrage of ice needles at her. The lieutenant stepped aside and, in a flash, swept her leg to mow Jin down. As Jin landed on his back, before he knew anything else, the girl already sat on his chest, seductively licked her lip while putting the cookie toward his mouth.

"SCREW YOU! GET OFF ME!" Jin yelled even louder. He brawled his way out but his arm was locked tight by Noel's leg.

"Aww no, Major. Please don't struggle too much. That would reveal my undergarment." She blushed "unless you really want to." Her giggle disgusted him. Jin Kisaragi, the proud hero of Ikaruga, the major of NOL was lying here, being subdued by his secretary. He could not take that insult to his power.

"DAMN YOU, BITCH! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! JUST LET ME KILL YOU ALREADY!"

"Just one cookie. You will be fine. Now say: "ahhh".

"SOLDIER! ANYONE! GET RID OF THIS BITCH NOW!"

Noel put her face closer to his and whispered to his ear: "You know that this room is completely soundproofed, right? It's just us two here." After that, she put the cookie into his mouth opening wide by the shock. He did not have enough expressions or words, enough mental power to handle that such outrageous change.

"From me with love!" Noel winked at him with full confidence that he would like it. His eyes shut tight while chewing on the cookie, waiting for the death to come.

"It is … actually good. Where the heck did you learn "proper" cooking?" Jin was surprised by its quality. It was not deadly, it was delicious.

"Awww, Jin! You flattered me. It's just normal when I put so much love into it. It does not deserve your compliment; I should have made a much better work than this." Noel shook her head side-by-side like a shy girl in love.

"Now that I have eaten your cookie, can you get the hell off me! I've seen enough of your damn… undergarment and I've had enough of your impertinent behavior!"

Noel flustered and quickly covered her dress "Nooo! Jin saw my panties! You pervert!" She slapped him across the face much to his dismay. He shivered violently.

"GET OUT!"

* * *

Jin sat in his office. His desk was still empty. Having a "suddenly smarten up" subordinate like Noel certainly gave him more free time. However, having absolutely no work dulled his senses.

"Damn this, I have to talk to this piece of shit about the situation." Jin walked out of his office. His door hit someone as he opened it "Oww! Watch out, you … ehh? Major Kisaragi?" It was Sally, the navigator, Noel's close friend at the NOL.

"I-I'm so sorry for my rudeness, major!" Jin did not want to deal with her. Yet, he still had something to ask her. "Do you know where the hell is Noel Vermillion?"

"Noel? I just saw her at the canteen. Isn't it lunch time alrea- Wait up!" Jin left immediately.

As the major arrived at the canteen, he saw Noel conversing with her two co-workers.

"Say Noel, how could you solve those cases so fast! It used to take you days to just deal with a simple task." One of them was surprised by her "sudden evolution".

"Yeah, Noel! You can kick some asses now! What's your secret?" said the other person.

"You two said too much. It all thanks to major Kisaragi. He has been an inspiration! He taught me everything I need." Noel blushed while bringing up the answer.

"Major Kisaragi? I heard that he treated you like dirt. How come?" They raised their eyebrow.

"No no, it's not like what you heard. He's such a nice person! I …"

Jin wanted to burst in the room and dragged her out. "Hey, Kisaragi kid. Fancy seeing you here, boy!" A huge, beardy man tapped him in the shoulder while laughing out loud with his bass voice.

"General Anton? What are you doing here?" Jin frowned. He only met this man once in his entire life when he was promoted to the rank major.

"I was so busy but … I just have to see you. I'm so glad to meet you right here! Good news to you, you are promoted to the new rank, colonel!"

Those words buzzed in Jin's ears. "Colo- what? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Colonel, my son! You. Are. Promoted! Isn't that exciting?" His goofy, happy face was all the bad news Jin could take for the day. Jin, like a completely clueless idiot, shook his head in bewilderment.

"Why the hell am I promoted? What kind of joke is this, general?"

"Aww, c'mon, kid. Don't pretend to be surprised. Your contribution to the various combats against NOL rebellions has proven that you are the one of best officers of NOL. We decided that you need a better treatment than the boring, lowly rank of major so we promoted you. Now, show me that happy smile!"

The general embraced Jin with his gigantic figure, Jin struggled within his bear hug, trying to make sense out of the bull crap he had just heard. "What rebellions? What contributions?"

"Now now, Jin. Don't hide in the corner and try to fool around with my eagle eyes. Your talent should be used as the example to all the soldiers here! You beat the hell out of the rebels in Tokiwa district, in Hafune city, on and on. Your soldiers also put up a great performance in settling the peace in this area. You are hailed by your soldiers; you know?" The general brushed the newly promoted "colonel's head"

Jin swept the man's arm aside "Who told you all of this nonsense?"

"Your secretary, Noel Vermillion, of course! She's such a …" That name rang in Jin's ear like a living nightmare. He did not care about the rest of what the general had to say. His eyes were blank like a dead person.

"She's cute little bird. A great charm indeed, you are lucky to have a her as your aide! You two should – ey, Jinnie boy, are you with me?" the general lightly tapped Jin's face.

"Hey, where are you going?"

Jin walked toward the library, gritting his teeth in anger. "Damn this shit! I'll find out how to get rid of this damn curse, whatever it is that make this shitty Vermillion into this mess!"

Noel stick her out of the canteen, looking around with her innocent eyes. "Did I just hear major Kisaragi's voice?"

* * *

**Author's Note: LOL! I thought about this chapter while trying to find some entertainment during my study period. I hope you all enjoy it! Please leave some reviews about what you think and if possible, please about any major grammatical mistakes. If you have the time, you can help me point it out and how I should improve it. If you can't think much, just say what kind of mistake I have and I will find someway to fix it along the way. I appreciate all of your support!**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING!**

**Cardlover95**


End file.
